List of Nitromon
This is a list of Nitromon encountered in the Pokemon Nitrome Version series. Generation 1 (Cuboy Pink and Blueboy Blue) Nanobot Phase 1 Nanobot is a Steel type Nitromon. Nanobot has four different forms, each form except for its weaponless form having three evolutions. Information Nanobot has four forms. Its weaponless form is its initial form it is found in. This form gives Nanobot around average stats, but none too high. Changing its forms gives it higher stats, but also reduces some other stats also. *The weaponless form is all-round, having average stats in all places. *The bullet form is meant for combat regarding special attacks *The orb form is means for combat regarding physical attacks *The bomb form is meant for defensive maneuvers, and a mix of special and physical attacks. In terms of evolution, this one is the most all-round Base stats Weaponless' Bullet Orb' Bomb Movesets Weaponless' Bullet ? Orb ? Bomb ? Nanobot Phase 2 Nanobot Phase 2 is a Steel Nitromon. It evolves from Nanobot Phase 1 at level 20, and evolves into Nanobot Phase 2 at level 30. Base stats Weaponless Bullet Orb Bomb Movesets Weaponless ? Bullet ? Orb ? Bomb ? Nanobot Phase 3 Nanobot Phase 3 is a Steel type Nitromon. It is the final form of Nanobot, and evolves from Nanobot Phase 2 at level 40. Base stats Weaponless Bullet Orb Bomb Movesets Weaponless ? Bullet ? Orb ? Bomb ? List of Pokemon Moon (Grass) Full Moon (Grass) Infected Moon (Grass, Poison) Sun (Fire) Big Red Star (Fire) Master Sun (Fire, Flying) Point Squid (Water) Crush Squid (Water) King Squid (Water, Steel) Cuboy (Electric) Cuboy 2.0 (Electric) Troll (Normal) Weretroll (Normal) Hatching Chick Egg (Normal) Chick (Normal) Chicken (Normal, Fighting) Egyptian Bird (Normal, Flying) Bird Serpent (Normal, Flying) Beetle (Bug) Shell (Bug) Locust (Bug, Flying) Fly (Bug, Flying) Armored Fly (Rock, Flying) Centipede (Bug, Fighting) Bat-Flap (Poison, Flying) Ugly Bat (Poison, Flying) Balloon (Flying) Hot Air (Normal, Flying) Venus Fly Trap (Grass) Super Fly Trap (Grass) Two Headed Fly Trap (Grass) Mystical Flying Fish (Water) Ice Serpent (Water, Ice) Yeti (Ice) Swinging Yeti (Ice) Giant (Ice, Fighting) Fat Cat (Normal) Owl (Psychic, Flying) Sitting Rock (Rock) Spike Ball (Rock) Giant Spike Ball (Rock) Small Legged Blob (Normal) Henchman (Normal, Rock) King Frog (Poison, Rock) Pushy (Ghost) Captain Tongue (Ghost) Under-Dweller (Ghost, Dark) Orange Blob (Ground) Blue Blob (Ground, Electric) Green Blob (Ground, Fighting) Bomb Crab (Steel) Cannon Crab (Steel) Lizard (Poison) Fat Lizard (Poison) Guard Lizard (Poison, Fighting) Swindler (Ground, Poison) Paint Blower (Ground, Poison) Burnt Bird (Fire, Flying) Squirrel (Normal) Charged Squirrel (Electric) Sleepwalker (Psychic) Nightmare (Dark) Dog (Normal) Cat (Normal) Dark Thing (Dark) King Cloud (Dark, Flying) Dragon (Fire) Flying Fire Monster (Fire, Flying) Severed Foot (Ghost, Ground) Frankenstien's Monster (Ghost, Ground) Cat-Flap (Normal, Flying) Elite Cat-Flap (Rock, Flying) Jellyfish (Electric) Pufferfish (Poison) Sea Serpent (Water) Baby Dino (Ground) Giga Dino (Fighting, Ground) Nanobot (Normal) Submarine (Water) Pirate Ship (Water) Walking Robot (Steel) Defense System (Steel) Mother Robot (Steel) Ice Monster (Ice) Horned Monster (Ice) Chiseler (Steel) Foreman Buzz (Steel) Steam Guard (Fighting) Samurai Guard (Fighting) Boss (Fighting) Fishy (Water, Ice) Carnivorus Fish (Water, Ice) Child Zombie (Ghost, Fighting) Adult Zombie (Ghost, Fighting) Raccoon (Normal) Fighter Raccoon (Fighting) Long Creature (Dragon) Dragon Serpent (Dragon) Space Dragon (Dragon, Flying) Game Part (Psychic) Blendomian Thing (Psychic)